


Oh Christmas Tree

by icandrawamoth



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2016 [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - All Female, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Human K-2SO, Multi, Polyamory, Twelve Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: The girlfriends decorate their Christmas tree together for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt.](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/154586878643/imagine-your-ot-decorating-a-christmas-tree) Also, this is technically day three of my Twelve Days of Ficmas, because I'm super behind, oops. Enjoy!

The living room is a mess. Pine needles litter the ground, old crumpled-up newspapers and paper towels and other packing materials are spread across everything, and every flat surface is covered in a display of Christmas tree ornaments. Between the six of them, they have far more than can actually fit on their little tree.

Jyn doesn't care about the mess, though. She's smiling as she looks over the scene, heart full as they prepare for their first Christmas together. It's been a long time since she felt this at peace.

A sneeze comes from behind her followed by the tinkle of a shattering bulb, and she rolls her eyes as she turns around. “Cassian,” she scolds fondly.

The other woman sniffles. “It's not my fault I'm allergic to this thing,” she complains mildly as she stoops to clean up the ornament she'd dropped, accepting a tissue from Bodhi a moment later with a soft thanks.

Bodhi wanders back to digging through her own box of ornaments, and Jyn looks over the tree. It's half decorated, a wild montage of styles. One string of colored lights and one of white rap around it, covered on every side by a wide variety of ornaments.

One section however, a sliver just to the left of the main side that faces the room, consists only of silver balls perfectly spaced. That had been Kay – insisting that a uniform decoration was more aesthetically pleasing. They hadn't let her take over the entire thing, but they couldn't say no entirely, either. Plus seeing how pleased she'd been when she'd finished had made them all smile.

Bodhi gasps softly, and Baze leans over from where she's seated on the the couch next to Chirrut to peer into her box. “What is it?”

Almost reverently, Bodhi holds up an ornament, and Jyn steps forward to take a closer look. It's made of a round piece of cardboard in the shape of a wreath, a picture of a little girl in the middle, the outside decorated by uncooked macaroni spray-painted gold.

“That's cute,” Jyn comments. “Is it you?”

Bodhi flushes, but she's smiling. “I made this when I was in third grade. I remember.”

Cassian has joined them now and looks wistfully at the decoration. “It's nice that you still have that stuff.” Cassian had lost most of her own childhood possessions when her family was taken from her.

Jyn slips her fingers through Cassian's in silent comfort. “We should think about sitting down and all making some ornaments together if we're going to be sharing a tree from now on.”

Cassian smiles over at her. “I think that's a good idea.”

“I think that's very sentimental,” Baze says mildly.

Chirrut thumps her in the arm lightly. “As if you're not sentimental.”

“I am not,” Baze insists, and Chirrut rolls her eyes knowingly but lets it go. “Oh, I almost forgot!” Baze calls suddenly, jumping off the couch and leaving the room. The rest look after her curiously, and a moment later she's back. “I got us some ornaments.” She holds them out, and the others lean in to look. They're both simple balls hanging from loops of ribbon: one yellow with the words “don't eat yellow snow” painted on in black, the other clear and filled with fake marshmallows.

“Nice,” Jyn deadpans and raises an eyebrow at the second one.

“Snowman poop,” Baze explains, barely holding back a grin. The others roll their eyes, but they're smiling, too, as Baze places them prominently on the tree.

“I'm not even sorry I can't see that crap,” Chirrut says, and Baze bounds back over to her side, pressing a kiss to her cheek and diving in to explain the ornaments in proud, vivid detail.

Jyn smiles at them before turning back to Bodhi. “What else have you got in that box?” she asks.

Bodhi reaches in and comes back with a wad of bubble wrap, peeling it off to reveal a ceramic ornament shaped like a bed with handful of elf heads poking out, each labeled with a name. “My family,” she says, smiling at it fondly.

“Let's put it right in the front,” Cassian suggests brightly, putting a hand on her back and guiding her over to the tree.

“You know, it's kinda quiet in here,” Jyn notices suddenly. “Should I turn on the TV? Or put on some carols?”

“We don't need the TV,” Chirrut answers, and abruptly launches into an enthusiastic version of Oh Christmas Tree. Enthusiastic, and _very_ off-key.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Baze whines dramatically, slapping a hand over Chirrut's mouth. “Shut up.” Chirrut keeps singing, clearly not caring about the muffled and distorted sound. Jyn giggles. Baze's eyes widen as Cassian and Bodhi dramatically add their voices to the chorus. Defeated, Baze drops her hand and rolls her eyes before softly joining in.

Just as they finish a verse, Kay comes into the room, eyebrow raised as she looks around at her girlfriends. “I thought you were skinning cats in here. Let's save the concert for later, shall we? Dinner's ready.”

“Yes, food!” Baze leaps up and heads for the kitchen, the rest following.

“Thanks for cooking for us, dear heart,” Jyn says, wrapping an arm around Kay and leaning in for a kiss.

“Someone has to take care of you children,” Kay sniffs good-naturedly as the rest of them file in. “It's my lot in life.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Bodhi's golden macaroni ornament is one I literally have. Even better, it's Rugrats-shaped macaroni.)
> 
> Got something you'd like to see in an all-female Rogue One au? Leave me a prompt!


End file.
